


Wyścig

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyścig między Louisem i Harry'm trwał od pewnego czasu. A tu przecież nie ma zwycięsców.</p><p>Prompt 8. Wyścig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyścig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teliel/gifts).



> Kolejny mały prezent, tym razem dla Teliel  
> Dziękuję za każde kudos i że czytasz te moje prace ;)

          Harry uważnie obserwował swojego partnera czekając na jego kolejny ruch. Wiedział, że nie powinien traktować tego jak wyścigu, ale trudno było się teraz poddać. To on chciał wygrać i nic tego nie zmieni.  
          Gdy tylko coś wskazywało, że szanse Louisa rosną, stopował to, mając nadzieję, że ten nie zauważy tego. Tym samym zaprzepaszczał własne szanse. Zrobiłby wszystko, by być pierwszym.  
          Tego dnia czekał na niego z kolacją, jego ulubiony makaron i deser. Chciał ten wieczór uczynić wyjątkowym. Gdy siedzieli już przy winie, to jednak Louis nagle wypalił:  
\- Kocham Cię!  
          Harry westchnął i pocałował go. Najwidoczniej tego wyścigu nie mógł wygrać.


End file.
